We will integrate head and eye movement into a new unified computer access method for people who have high spinal-cord injuries, traumatic brain injuries (TBI), brainstem strokes, and degenerative diseases such as amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS). We hypothesize that combining head and eye movement will improve a user's ability to control a computer by reducing the physical requirements for each type of movement. Consumers and assistive technology professionals will evaluate our prototypes so that reviewers of the Phase 2 proposal can judge the effectiveness, efficiency, and user acceptance of this new access method. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Computers enable many people with substantial disabilities to participate in home, work, and leisure activities. The proposed research aims to reduce the physical fatigue associated with computer access so that these people can participate more fully.